titanicdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Hichens (RMS Titanic)
|death_place = English Trader, (off coast) of Aberdeen, Scotland |death_cause = Heart Failure |resting_place = Trinity Cemetery, Scotland |citizenship = Irish, British |home_town = Aberdeen, Scotland |residence = Aberdeen, Scotland |nationality = British |occupation = Crew Member |known_for = Crew Member of the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] }} Robert Hichens (16 September 1882 – 23 September 1940) was a British sailor who was part of the deck crew on board the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] when she sank on her maiden voyage on 15 April 1912. He was one of six quartermasters on board the vessel and was at the ship's wheel when the Titanic struck the fatal iceberg. Titanic sinking Quartermaster Hichens gained notoriety after the disaster because of his conduct in Lifeboat No. 6, of which he was in charge. Passengers accused him of refusing to go back to rescue people from the water after the ship sank, that he called the people in the water "stiffs", and that he constantly criticized those at the oars while he was controlling the rudder. Hichens was later to testify at the US Inquiry that he had never used the words "stiffs" and that he had other words to describe bodies. He would also testify to have been given direct orders by Lightoller and the Captain to row to where a light could be seen (a steamer they thought) on the port bow, drop off the passengers and return. Later it was alleged he complained that the lifeboat was going to drift for days before any rescue came. When the [[RMS Carpathia|RMS Carpathia]] came to rescue Titanic's survivors he said that the ship was not there to rescue them, but to pick up the bodies of the dead. By this time the other people in the lifeboat had had enough of Hichens, especially Denver millionaire Margaret "Molly" Brown. Although Hichens protested, Margaret Brown told others to start rowing to keep warm. After a last attempt by Hichens to keep control of the lifeboat, Margaret Brown threatened to throw him overboard. These events would later end up being depicted in the Broadway musical and film, The Unsinkable Molly Brown. During the American inquiry into the disaster, Hichens denied the accounts by the passengers and crew in lifeboat 6. He had been initially concerned about the suction from the Titanic and later by the fact that being a mile away from the wreck, with no compass and in complete darkness, they had no way of returning to the stricken vessel. Death On 23 September 1940 Hichens died of heart failure aboard the English Trader which was moored off the coast of Aberdeen, Scotland. He is buried in Section 10, Lair 244 of Trinity Cemetery, Aberdeen, Scotland. Depicted in fiction Hichens's conduct was featured in the 1997 blockbuster, Titanic, in which he was played by Paul Brightwell. He was depicted as a tall thin man with a cockney accent, when in fact he was 5' 6", had a stocky build and spoke with a pronounced Cornish accent. He was also depicted saying "shut that hole in your face" to Molly Brown, but in fact those words were spoken by a steward in lifeboat 8. Hichens's conduct was also depicted in the 1996 miniseries Titanic, in which he was played by Martin Evans. Hichens is shown telling the survivors in his lifeboat to "pipe down" when they get excited about spotting a flare from a ship on the horizon. He strongly protests when Molly Brown starts encouraging the other woman to row towards the light, and she threatens to throw Hichens overboard. This depiction is more accurate than in the 1997 blockbuster. In September 2010, Hichens's name was brought back into the limelight by Louise Patten, granddaughter of the most senior officer to have survived the Titanic disaster, second officer Charles Lightoller. In press interviews leading up to the publication of her latest novel, Good as Gold (into which she has worked the story of the catastrophe), Patten reports that a "straightforward" steering error by Hichens, brought about by his misunderstanding of a tiller order, caused the Titanic to hit an iceberg in 1912. Patten's allegation that Hichens caused the disaster by turning the ship's wheel the wrong way is not supported by testimony at both the British and U.S. enquiries, which established that the second watch officer, Sixth Officer James Moody, was stationed behind Hichens, supervising his actions, and he had confirmed to First Officer William Murdoch that the order had been carried out correctly.Maltin, Tim; Aston, Eloise (2010). 101 Things You Thought You Knew About the Titanic...But Didn't London: Beautiful Books. ISBN 1-905636-68-7, page 89 United States Senate Enquiry: Testimony of Alfred Olliver The claim was also disputed by Hichens's great granddaughter on Channel 4 News. Sally Nilsson explained that Hichens was a well trained Quartermaster with years of experience steering large vessels. He had been responsible on his watch for steering the Titanic for four days before the collision and would not have made such a glaring error. As to the steering orders, in 1912 they were as follows: There was only one way of giving steering orders. The order was always given with reference to the tiller. To go to port the Officer ordered starboard. The Quartermaster turned the wheel to port, tiller went to starboard and the ship turned to port. This was a hangover from the old days when ships were steered with tillers, steering oars etc. The change in steering orders did not occur until the 1930s. Sally Nilsson's biography on the life of Robert Hichens was published in 2011. Hichens also appears in the play Iceberg - Right Ahead! by Chris Burgess which debuted on the 22nd March 2012 at Upstairs at the Gatehouse. In this production he was played by Liam Mulvey. References External links *Bio at [[Encyclopedia Titanica]] Category:1882 births Category:1940 deaths Category:British sailors Category:British people of World War I Category:People from Newlyn Category:Deaths from heart failure Category:People who died at sea Category:RMS Titanic's crew and passengers Category:RMS Titanic survivors